Journey's End
by yin13147
Summary: Rush's point of view about his heroic sacrifice in the Sacred Lands.


**Hotaru:** Hello! I made this because while listening to the Last Remnant OST 'Journey's End' I was inspired to make this story. The ending always makes me feel very sad that for the first five times I watched it I cried. If ever you read this please review. I do not own the Last Remnant. If I did I'd make a sequel of the first game.

* * *

><p><strong>A silence from creation's womb<strong>  
><strong>Contributes to the sense of gloom<strong>  
><strong>The plight of sentient beings<strong>  
><strong>Belies the good<strong>  
><strong>Within each one of you<strong>  
><strong>A universe awaits its birth<strong>  
><strong>Alas your sleeping souls<strong>  
><strong>Still stumble on your roads of rage<strong>

**Sorrow, no more**  
><strong>Erase your lust for war<strong>  
><strong>I know your truth<strong>  
><strong>Your destiny's cure<strong>  
><strong>Forbid your sins<strong>  
><strong>To live again in time<strong>  
><strong>Noble, righteous hearts could shine<strong>

As I channeled my energy to stop the Conqueror, I thought about the people behind me. I felt nothing but sadness and shock from them, and I understood. I am also sad that I have to do this but this is the only way.

I could feel the emotions inside the Generals' pulsing madly. They were fun to be with, even though they can be a little... strict sometimes. There is always something about each of them that made me like them.

Blocter was like a big brother to me, and I liked him; a guy who's hard on the outside but soft on the inside. Everyone would love to have a friend like him. Pagus was very wise, giving me lot of tips and advises when I needed them. No matter how shaken up things are he remains calm and ready. Torgal is really serious and dutiful, but I know that he cares about us. His loyalty was very admirable. Even though the sovanis are the type who 'keep to themselves' he is not like that. Then there is Emmy, who reminds me a lot of Emma. They are very much alike, mother and daughter. I love Emmy's determination, to surpass Emma and I loved how Emma treasures Athlum and Dave.

It was surprising, but I felt Dave's sadness, his heart mourning for me. I even saw a tear of pure sorrow escape his eyes. The voice in his head telling me to stop, because it would pain him very much to lose his best friend; telling me that I was the reason why he is the person he is now. He was grateful for me helping him throughout all the rough times even though his first intentions were selfish. I was glad, as I thought of him as my best friend too. He was very important to me. How I wished I'd live a little longer to get along with him more.

Then there is my little sister, Irina. I can hear her desperate cries, not wanting me to sacrifice my life. I love her so much to even do this for her... everyone's sake. I went through all the battles and obstacles to protect her, who I vowed to protect no matter what. And I am not going to break that vow. I'm sorry, Irina. But I'd rather die than see all of you suffer and perish from the Conqueror's wrath. I want you to live in a world where you all can live in peace and happiness, not in a world of pain and misery.

Now I knew that it was time for me to leave. To assure them that everything would be all right even though I will no longer be here, I turned to them and looked at their faces of grief and regret, then I smiled despite the negative emotions in me. Before I knew it, I was already dead; no more than a spirit. The last thing I heard were the shouts and cries of Dave and Irina. I was very shaken up in the heart when Dave screamed my name as he shed another tear, and I wanted to cry when Irina broke down in tears and cried loudly out of despair. The Generals did their best to not let their emotions escape them. It was such a sad scene.

Later, they were outside the Sacred Lands and back in Elysion. They still had those upsetting emotions on their faces. Suddenly Dave turned back and looked at the Elysion Remnant, his eyes so solemn and desolate. The other Generals looked at where he was looking, with the same look on their eyes. I understand that they were upset over losing me. I am upset in losing them too, but they should know that no matter what I'll always be with them... in their hearts.

I looked at the other Remnants beautifully shattering into tiny pieces. All the people and the Lords, even the beasts were looking at it with awe. And I sense no anger from them, just pure shock. Well I get it. Then I looked back to where Dave and the others were. They still were like how I saw them minutes ago. Smiling sadly I approached Dave, touched him on the shoulder and whispered to his ear. "Don't worry, I'm here." Dave couldn't see me or feel the touch on his shoulder, but he heard my voice. Right when I whispered that to him, the eye patch on his eye which was controlling the Remnant Gae Bolg shattered and he touched where it once was. After hearing what I said he smiled, his heart enlightened. The others also felt light in spirit and started walking with Dave back to Athlum.

Then I went to a certain place: Eulam. My sister was at the flower field, looking at the purple-white flowers and the clear waters surrounding the island where I was raised. She also was solemn, but her face also seems peaceful at times. Hearing voices behind her she turned around and saw Mom and Dad. They were so happy to see her, but they were so sad after knowing what I did. I really wanted to hug them one last time before I died. Yet Irina still looked sad, so I also whispered to her the same thing I said to Dave. "Don't worry, I'm here." Like him she felt a huge burden go off her and she smiled happily, feeling me just close by her.

The wind blew the petals of her favorite flowers away, and she looked as they danced with the flow of the breeze. Now that I know everyone knows that I am always with them, I flew with the wind with glee. Thank you everyone, I have finally reached my journey's end.

_You have met many people on our journey who have helped you grow._

_In return, you have given them something very valuable. Something they will treasure for always._

_It is hard to describe in words what exactly you have bestowed upon others._

_The skies may gray, the oceans may disappear, and the earth may rot._

_But not even the freest of birds, The most hopeful of fish, The wisest of men..._

_No sight, no sound, no feeling can ever surpass the gift you granted those people. In that moment, you left behind something that will last for eternity._

_Something only you could have given them..._

_And that is what will mold your destiny._

**THE END**_  
><em>


End file.
